titanic_d_s_vfandomcom-20200214-history
???. - TITANIC: D. S. V. (BRIDGE) -
LT. COM. DUNCAN AHERN (COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER) Captain! Transmission on-line. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Put it on the view screen, will you please? ...Can we have a little quiet, please? ...Can you clear that up? ...Can we have a little quiet? DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Liam! LIAM DUNHAM Samantha. LT. NAFIA EL-HASHEM Dr. Ryan, who is this man? LIAM DUNHAM Who I am is not important. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN He is a criminal, Nafia. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS What do you want with us? Sir, I demand... LIAM DUNHAM You are in a position to demand nothing, sir. I, on the other hand, am in a position to demand ...everything. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Listen, you have a... LIAM DUNHAM Save your strength, Captain. What you see before you is someone who was sent to prison years ago by the very government for whom I worked. Do you mean you never told the tale to amuse your Captain? No? She never told you how I was labeled as psychotic. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS I have never even met Dr. Ryan prior to this project. LIAM DUNHAM Dr. Ryan Never told you how I was sent to prison because the D. o. D. believed that I was dangerous. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Abdus-Salaam was your host! You repaid his hospitality by trying to murder him. LIAM DUNHAM They have taken everything from me, including my beloved wife. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Liam, listen to me! LIAM DUNHAM To rectify that, I have Parker Ryan. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN What?! No! No! How dare you take him! You bastard! ...You bastard! You have kidnapped my son! ...You bastard! DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Give me a minute to speak to my son. LIAM DUNHAM I will allow you speak to him. I give two minutes for you, and your son. PARKER RYAN Mom? Are you ok? DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Parker, I am fine. Did he hurt you? PARKER RYAN No, he did not hurt me. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN You were going to kill me, Liam. You are going to have to come down here! You are going to have to come down here and kill me yourself! LIAM DUNHAM If you do not surrender immediately, I will do far worse than kill you. I will execute him. I have hurt you. Moreover, I wish to go on ...hurting you. I should leave you as you left me. You should be marooned for all eternity on the bottom of the ocean ...buried alive. Buried alive! DR. SAMANTHA RYAN All right. All right, damn you! ...All right! CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Mr. Ahern, end the transmission. LT. COM. DUNCAN AHERN (COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER) Aye, sir. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Dr. Ryan? DR. SAMANTHA RYAN It’s gotten too easy. We fire torpedoes, we shoot missiles, extinguish lives without even thinking. Well I’m going to remind him that his targets are people, living and breathing, with names and faces. COMMANDER DONALD GRIFFITHS (EXEC.) I don’t think he’ll care. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS You think it’s possible for someone to change that much? DR. SAMANTHA RYAN I just do not know. I have to do something. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS I know. Mr. Ahern. LT. COM. DUNCAN AHERN (COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER) Aye, sir. Communications open. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Mr. Dunham, how do you want to make the exchange? LIAM DUNHAM I'll send a helicopter. No tricks Captain. You know what will happen if you do. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS OK. I understand. Dr. Ryan will meet you at the surface in a mini sub. I'll have one of my officers pilot the sub. The officer will not be armed. LIAM DUNHAM Very well. I'll send a helicopter. See you soon, Samantha. Return